


White Night

by hrich



Category: Room of Swords
Genre: Other, POV Kodya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrich/pseuds/hrich
Summary: I hear a familiar speech, I see your appearance... Why is it only in a dream?
Kudos: 21





	White Night

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "White night" by Forum, hence the name of the work. The song is in Russian, but you can listen to it if you want... 
> 
> I`m pretty bad in translating, but I hope this thing will be good enough.

I have a dream filled with bright sunlight, tall, tall trees, birds singing in the leaves, and green hair fluttering in the wind. Warm hands hold mine tightly, and purple eyes opposite smile and hold many secrets that have yet to be discovered.

"Kodya!"

A clear voice that echoed all around, lost among the tall ears of wheat that appeared out of nowhere. I search and spread my hands around the stems, noticing a familiar figure running somewhere ahead. Joy and fervor intoxicate my head, make me smile stupidly and blindly follow the fervent laughter.

I can almost grab his hand when the spray hits my face. The laughter is louder, the splash of water is closer, and before my eyes is the river bank and a smile brighter than the sun itself. The heated sand warms our bare feet pleasantly, and out of the corner of my eye I can see the shoes thrown in the distance, while his hands pull me into the cold water.  
A bright feeling along with an all-consuming tenderness spreads in the chest, turning into something previously unknown.

"I'll be fine as long as you have my back."

We hold hands, and for some reason I worry more about him than I do about myself. But the fear of drowning still overtakes me and I cling to his forearms, as if this is a lifeline and the last hope for survival.

I take a step into the depth, supported from the front, and immediately find myself on the mountain. The trees surrounding the ledge let the last rays of the sun pass through their leaves. His purple eyes are fixed on the sky and he says without turning around:

"Promise me something... If I ever get reset, tell me about everything I forgot. It as much detail as possible."

I feel an alarm throbbing in my head and I move closer, touching his shoulder. He smiles contentedly and continues to stare at the darkening world, accompanied by the last of the colors that gently fall on the sky. The smile seems strained, and the tension is felt miles away.

I'm going to sit next to him when there's nothing left but rocks and debris.

Scattered, burning books in blue covers and iron structures with the wind blowing between the massive beams. Grey sky and no sun at all.

There is only an all-consuming pain in my chest, and my head is completely empty. My face burns with tears, and resentment bubbles deep inside me as I look at him standing in the wreckage, smelling of burning.

"Just remember... It`s not over. You got that?"

The ground gives out from under my feet and I sink into the depths, dark, unknown, with water filling my burning lungs.

I wake up with the certainty that I have already drowned.


End file.
